TGIF SCANDAL
by Karen Leona Concepcion
Summary: "You know, Haruna," Rina's voice was rough hoarse from crying. Still, the sincerity was there. "There are a lot of stars in the sky. They will come and they will go. I do believe that there will still be another Alex in my life. But I do know for a fact that there will be no other Haruna anymore."


Haruna and Rina were the best of friends. They did almost every single thing every single day. It was as if they were twins stuck with one another. A little more closer and they would already have their faces exchanged. They were buddies and partners in crime. Indeed, no lone soul could shatter the duo's strong bond of friendship.

Between the two, Haruna was the aggressive and liberal one. She loved experimenting and trying out new things. The word 'no' was definitely not in her vocabulary. She was into socializing with people and meeting new friends. Staying in her bedroom even just for a day would turn her into a mad man. Having a carefree, easy-go-lucky and upbeat personality, not to mention an Aphrodite facade, Haruna sure was a head turner wherever she went.

On the other hand, Rina was the exact and total opposite of Haruna – conservative and timid. She would rather stay home, locked up in her room, and read her darling and favorite collection of novels. Rina was nothing but boring. Nonetheless, one would not expect how fun it really was to be with her – the thing only Haruna knew. Despite being the antonym of each other, Haruna and Rina got along well and this made their family and their friends proud of them.

"Know what?" asked Rina in her typical whisper. "Not yet. Why?" half-jokingly replied a straight-faced Haruna. Waiting for the usual Rina dope slap, Haruna gazed at the sky. It was a canvas adorned with abstract splashes of red and orange, the flying birds making it appear like a live painting. She was brought back to reality with the sudden change in her best friend's voice. "I met this cute guy in my cousin's university last month. And well, you see. We're kind of getting along well, really well," said Rina with a shy smile and a blush contradicting her pale petite face.

"Really?! Good for you!" Knowing Rina's no-boy-friend-since-birth historical background, Haruna was truly blissful for her buddy. She couldn't help but share her experience as well. "Actually, me, too. I bumped into this hot guy in a party once. We somehow got to know each other. Well, sort of. We exchanged numbers, texted and the rest is history." The two just laughed, cackling and snickering simultaneously. They continued walking on their way home, together cheering the words 'Thank God it's Friday' as if it's a traditional chant. Little did they know that they would be taking those very words back.

"Haruna! He confessed his love for me. And... and... I told him I'm feeling the same way, too!"

"OMG! Really? That's good news! My best friend is now officially in a relationship." Haruna couldn't get over with the news as if she were the one who was in love. Likewise, it seemed that every emotion was stirring in Rina's brain – joy, anxiety, love and whole lot more. She thought to herself, "Maybe this is how it feels to be in love. If so, I will never let it go."

Haruna knew that whoever this guy was was Rina's first, first boyfriend, first love. Oh how she wanted to meet the fortunate mortal already! "Well, it's no joke to get a sweet 'yes' from Rina," Haruna chuckled to herself.

The heavens didn't leave her wish unheeded though. Not so long after, Haruna finally met the lucky guy in the name of Alex.

` "What... Who... How?!"

Haruna had no idea how it all happened, how it all came to this. There she was gawking like an idiot in front of her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. She was having a roller coaster of emotions.

"Any problem, Haruna? I know he's cute, but you don't have leave your mouth hanging like that," gagged Rina as she nudged the still stiff Haruna with her elbow.

"Hey there!" Alex offered his hand to Haruna, "Haruna, right?" Feeling the wrath and irritation reaching her head, Haruna badly wanted to slap Alex's pretty face right there and right at that moment, but she knew her etiquette. He didn't deserve that, at least not now. And so, she bitterly and unwillingly accepted the false handshake.

"We've texted before. Am I right?" Alex proudly beamed and continued, 'I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I just really wanted to know Rina, so I thought it was best to get close with her best friend first. I hope we're cool?"

Haruna answered nothing but silence. Alex's words repeated in her head. It was all too much to take. The atmosphere seemed to become heavy among the three and Rina couldn't help but notice. Feeling uneasy, she broke the silence and tried easing the building tension, "Haruna, he is the one I'm talking about, the guy I met in my cousin's university, Alex." Notwithstanding the feeling that her head was about to explode in fury, Haruna just heaved a heavy and long sigh, "Yeah. It IS him." And with that, Haruna walked out, leaving a baffled Alex and a vexed Rina.

"Alex? Call me later. I have to check on Haruna. I'm sorry if things didn't go the way you expected them to be." Rina dashed off not even giving a glimpse at her loved one, not even giving him time to reply. It hurt. It just did.

Rina knew all too well why Haruna abruptly left. Even she was taken aback with Alex's words – I just really wanted to know Rina, so I thought it was best to get close with her best friend first. His words drilled and his voice echoed in her head. She didn't want to make conclusions, but it was like an experiment horribly gone wrong. Her boyfriend used her best friend as their bridge. He used her. He used her best friend. And all the while, Haruna thought Alex loved her.

"Know what?" Rina broke the deafening silence. It was Friday again, the scarlet sky in match with their sentiments. It was a week after that incident, one dreadful week not only for Haruna but more importantly, to Rina. Haruna didn't reply with her typical joke. She just lifted her head and looked at her friend. "I...," Rina found it hard to utter the next words, "I broke up with Alex." Every single word was a strike in the gut and a hard one, too. It was against her will, against her feelings, against her everything! But she had to do it. She just had to for the best.

"What?!" It was the first word Rina heard from Haruna ever since that night. Haruna stopped on her tracks and screeched, "Are you nuts, Rina?! Did reading make you a loose screw in your head?" Haruna didn't want to see her best friend in tears just because of her selfishness. They were best friends after all. She was about to continue her sermon when Rina all of a sudden cut her off.

"You know, Haruna," Rina's voice was rough hoarse from crying. Still, the sincerity was there. "There are a lot of stars in the sky. They will come and they will go. I do believe that there will still be another Alex in my life. But I do know for a fact that there will be no other Haruna anymore."

Rina's expression hit Haruna and Haruna knew all too well that that moment required not a single word to be completed. An effortless smile was enough to prove her how much happy she was to hear those words. It wasn't that dire of an experience after all. That chapter in their lives even made their friendship a whole lot stronger. Maybe, just maybe, it was really right to say 'Thank God it's Friday.'


End file.
